The Teen Titans (2018)
'''The Teen Titans '''is a fan concept for a Teen Titans movie created by Jordan Lee in the DC Extended Universe. The Teen Titans will be directed by Phil Lord & Chris Miller. This film will take place after the "Aquaman" film in the DC Extended Universe and will set up Justice League: Paradox. The film after this film will be Shazam!, followed by Justice League: Paradox. Plot After a ruthless assassin known as Deathstroke attacks a government meeting and kills the Secretary of State, the goverment sends an elite SWAT team to stop him. The SWAT team fails and no one survives, so they turn to the Justice League, but the idea is protested by representatives who don't trust the Justice League. Dr. Silas Stone than presents an idea to assemble an elite team of young metahumans to stop him who will later be trained to become skilled heroes in the future. The program is accepted and is called the Titans Initiative. Silas Stone asks his son, Cyborg, to lead the team and recruit others. Dick Grayson (Robin) and Wally West (Kid Flash) join the team after Wally wakes up from his coma and is discovered to have powers. Later, an alien named Koriand'r (Starfire) and a kid who can transform into any animal, Gar Logan (Beast Boy) are both found hiding in the New York alleyways and are given a home at the Titan HQ. The team meets up at the Titan HQ and show off their power while Robin gives them codenames. While the 5 members are talking and having a good time, a sudden red bolt of lightning is seen out the window. Kid Flash immediately runs to see if it's the Flash, but he remembers the Flash has yellow lightning, not red. There is a man in a high tech red suit with a big red lightning symbol on his chest. The man is masked. He says his name is Eobard Thawne. Kid Flash gasps in shock, because he thought the Reverse Flash was dead. Eobard than says he's here to kill Wally after a big conflict they had in 2025. Wally asks why Eobard was still alive. Eobard speeds to Wally and attempts to kill him, but Wally's teammates help save him. Eobard speeds away quickly. Wally finds himself puzzled on how Eobard was still alive and why Eobard didn't know that he died and that he killed Barry's mother. Dick and Victor help Wally figure it out, explaining that Eobard was a time-traveller so he may have traveled to this point in time before he traveled back further in time to kill Barry's mom and become the Reverse Flash. Wally still wonders why Eobard traveled back to kill Wally. The next day, all TV broadcasts are hacked by Deathstroke, who says he's heard about the Titans and that he's going to hunt down them all. The Titan HQ is attacked by Deathstroke and his crew. Many agents are killed. The 5 members barely hold him off. Titan HQ is left in ruins. As Deathstroke, the 5 members try to take him out with their powers combined, but Deathstroke is guarded by 2 brainwashed metahumans. One boy with laser beams and flight and a hooded girl with mystic powers. They both have strange headgear. They attack the Titans. They are saved by the Justice League and brought to recover at the Hall of Justice. Wally keeps it a secret that Eobard is back from Barry. Superman says that the brainwashed boy seems to have the same powers Superman has and that he might be Kryptionian. The hooded girl is unknown. Robin says that they are probably brainwashed and that they should be saved and brought into the Titans program. The team plans to ambush Deathstroke's base, which Batman helps them find. The team ambushes Deathstroke's base and successfully free the 2 brainwashed kids. The boy says that his name is Kon-El and that he was a clone of Superman. After the Metropolis Incident when mankind was introduced to Superman, Amanda Waller issued a project to create a teenage clone of the man. Amanda hired Lex Luthor to lead the project, which led to Lex's obsession and hatred with the Superman. Lex called the project, Project Kon-El. When he learned the secret identity of Superman, he sent a SWAT team to get Superman's cousin, Lane Kent's blood while he was asleep. Lex eventually got a hold of Clark Kent's blood when visiting a site where Superman saved people from a burning building, but got burned in the process. DNA was extracted from both bloods and they were engineered to create a new human which Clark and Lane's blood mixed. The human's age when created was able to be manipulated with secret ARGUS technology, so a teenager named Conner Kent was created. He was tested in a lab for years, kept secret. After the events of "Suicide Squad", an ARGUS test subject and former mercenary named Slade Wilson who participated in a project that involved giving humans super strength, senses, and enhanced healing, took the persona, Deathstroke, and used his powers and sword mastery to overthrow ARGUS and take control of it. A secret government organization became an independent deadly terrorist organization. When Slade took control, he took Conner into his arms and took care of him, but Conner saw Deathstroke as an enemy, so Deathstroke fused special head armor into his head so he could brainwash Conner anytime he wanted. The hooded girl said her name was Raven and that all her life her father took her to rituals for Trigon the Terrible, a demon her family worshipped. Raven said she never liked Trigon was but forced to worship him. One day, Trigon came to her village and she refused to believe he was real. Trigon then possessed her, taking control of her body and giving her body some of his mystic powers. Under control of Trigon, Raven had killed everyone in her village (including her parents) and destroyed the village. Raven's older friend, John Constantine, had helped get Trigon's soul out of her body. Raven was free, but still had the powers given by Trigon. Since then, Raven was taken care by Constantine and his family until she was captured by ARGUS when Deathstroke took control and began a metahuman search. Robin names the boy Superboy and keeps Ravens' name. The team is seen as fully assembled. Superboy and Raven get accustomed to the group. Then, the 2 are asked questions by the rest of the group. Superboy and Raven explain that in Geneva, ARGUS is building nuclear missiles that can wipe out up to 400,000 square kilometers space to launch to several countries to see "empires" fall. The Titans begin to train so they can launch an attack at the Geneva base, which exact location is revealed by Superboy. During their training time, they are mentored by the Justice League members. Raven develops a close relationship with Aquaman, who gives her advice and motivation. She also develops an awkward love relationship with Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire also begin to develop a relationship. After countless training, Robin and Cyborg are confident enough to go ambush the Geneva base and destroy the missiles. But first, Victor says he knows a way they can rid of the missiles without causing a huge explosion, by shrinking them. Victor teleports to Palmer Technologies to speak with Ray Palmer, who Ray knows has shrinking tech. Ray gives Cyborg a shrinking attachment. As Ray walks away he suggests Ray should use his shrinking tech for good. Ray nods his head. Once they obtain the shrinking tech, the Titans fly in a jet to Geneva to a secret area with rows of missile silos. When they enter, they see rows of dusty missiles, but no workers. A suspicious Robin questions Superboy and Raven who say this was the place that Deathstroke told them about. The Titans are scouting the area and think the mission is a bit sketchy. Beast Boy thinks that Superboy and Raven led them into a trap, but they both swear that they are sure this is the place. Starfire touches a missile, and immediately all the missile silos begin to light up, but they don't launch. Instead, all the missiles blow up while still on the ground. Kid Flash notices this quickly before anyone else. A slow-motion scene shows Wally speed running and taking everyone to the jet before they get engulfed by flames. Wally sets the speed to max and flies away. Meanwhile, Wally is sent to scout the base to find out what the secret project is. He is stopped by Eobard Thawne, who explains everything. He says he was born in 2147 and that he had an obsession with the Flash. Eobard was so obsessed he wanted to be like him. Eobard duplicated Barry's reaction with the lightning and chemicals and with his speed, went back in time to visit his idol, Barry Allen, when he was alive. Eobard travels too far and sees Barry fighting a man in yellow. The man in yellow takes off his mask to reveal Eobard himself. Eobard travels back to his time and visits the Flash Museum. He learns that he is destined to become the Reverse Flash and be Barry's greatest enemy. In grief and despair, Eobard denies it and uses a special techno-mask to make himself look like Barry Allen. He makes a Flash suit and goes back in time to when Wally West was the Flash himself and Barry had already died for an unknown reason. Eobard, as Barry, says that he is Barry Allen from the past, a time remnant. Eobard claims that he needs Wally's help in getting faster. The 2 Flashes fight crime together, until Wally figures out that Barry is Eobard Thawne. Wally beats up Eobard really badly, leaving Eobard with no ability to breathe. Eobard quickly travels back to his time and uses his speed to make a mask to help him breathe. Eobard says he was traveled back to this time to kill Wally so the beating never happens, as he dreads the conditions that happened from it so much. Wally and Eobard battle it out all over Deathstroke's base. The rest of the team figures out that Deathstroke has a nuclear missile ready that can split to take out up to 5 European countries: Russia, UK, Spain, France, and Germany. The team says he's doing this to start World War III. That way, with countries distracted, ARGUS can eventually come in and take over everything. An epic battle takes place. Wally and Eobard continue to fight. Eobard fails to kill Wally and he attempts to run back to the future, but it doesn't work. Wally beats Eobard. Eobard is about to be knocked out, but he quickly runs away. Wally joins the team and helps him beat Deathstroke and destroy the missiles. ARGUS becomes exposed and it is wiped out. The Teen Titans become known as worldwide superheroes of tomorrow. The Titans continue to train and fight crime together with the government at their side. The movie closes with the team training at an abandoned Joker theme park base. The post credits scene shows Wally leading Barry into a room with a whiteboard. Wally tells Barry that Eobard Thawne is here. Barry shocked, doesn't believe it, but Wally explains that Eobard is a time-traveller and he would travel from one time period before he travels to the next. Wally says that this Eobard hasn't become the Reverse Flash YET and hasn't gone back in time to kill Barry's mom YET. Barry comes up with the revelation that if Eobard hasn't killed Barry's mom yet, then Barry could find him and kill him so Eobard is never there to kill his mom. Wally tells Barry to not do it and that Barry isn't a killer. Barry, out of pain, sadness, and anger, knocks Wally to the floor and runs out of the room, rushing throughout the city to search the Eobard. The scene ends as he speeds towards the screen. Cast * Anton Yelchin - Dick Grayson/Robin * Ray Fisher - Victor Stone/Cyborg * Tom Hardy - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Kodi Schmit-McPhee - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy * Paris Berelec - Koriand'r/Starfire * Asa Butterfield - Conner Kent/Superboy * Emma Roberts - Raven * Ansel Elgort- Wally West/Kid Flash * Matt Letscher - Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash * Ben Affleck - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Henry Cavill - Clark Kent/Superman * Ezra Miller - Barry Allen/The Flash * Gal Gadot - Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Jason Momoa - Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Joe Morton - Silas Stone * Trivia * The Teen Titans film will also set up the next Justice League film, Justice League: Paradox, which is based off of the Flashpoint Paradox. * All of the 6 Justice League members are in this film. * Matt Letscher also plays Eobard Thawne in the CW Flash series. Back when "The Flash" was released, producer Geoff Johns explained that wanted Matt Letscher to be cast to show that the Matt Letscher Reverse-Flash wasn't just restricted to the CW universe. * The origin story of how Eobard Thawne disguises as Barry and gets beat up Wally were heavily based on Eobard's origin in the comics. * Grant Gustin has a cameo in the post credits scene. He's the trash man in the alleyway that runs away when an angry Barry attacks Eobard. * In "The Flash", when Barry got his powers, Wally was with him, so they were both affected, except Wally had gotten in a coma. This film takes place after Wally wakes up from his coma, which is why he is recruited at the hospital. Sequel A sequel to the Teen Titans was announced the same day the first film was announced. A week after the film's release, Zack Snyder posted a teaser image for the second Teen Titans film, which revealed the logo and title: Teen Titans: War, and the release date: November 1, 2019. Filming was set to begin December 12th, 2018. Filming ended on May 23, 2019. The first trailer was released on June 29th, 2019. A second comic-con trailer on August 23rd and the third final trailer was released on October 1st, 2019.